


In his solitude

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Forde is alone in his and Kyle's room.What should he do, if not entertain himself?





	In his solitude

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this and runs away*

That Kyle, always ready to take upon his knightly duty. He should learn to relax sometimes, that’s what Forde thinks.

After all, isn’t it his fault that he’s all alone in their shared room with nothing to do?

Well, it _is_ his turn at stable duties, but c’mon, he could’ve let someone else do it for once but no, he has to be overzealous as always.

And what should Forde do now, in his solitude?

He tried sketching something, but his muse must’ve momentarily abandoned him because he spent more time staring at the black page rather than actually making something.

No, today doesn’t seem to be the right day to draw.

He turns his head towards Kyle’s bed – all in perfect order like always – and an idea strikes him. It would be improper to do something like this but… when has that ever stopped him? Besides, he can always say it’s Kyle’s fault.

A mischievous smile appears on his lips.

Forde has taken a decision.

He doesn’t think much of it as he settles on Kyle’s bed until he realizes how much it smells of him. Kyle has always been a clean person and, as Forde rests his head on his cushion, he can smell the soap he uses to bathe.

If he closes his eyes and focuses on it very hard, he can almost picture him being there, beside him.

Kyle is always straightforward when it comes to this kind of things, and this time Forde doesn’t mind: he’s not in the mood for foreplay – c’mon, he’s alone there is no need to that.

He slides one hand under the cushion, bringing it closer to his face, while he begins to move the other lower along his body.

He wastes no ceremonies as he unbuttons his trousers, shoving his hand right inside, grabbing himself and beginning to stoke at a slow pace, enough to get himself hard.

He exhales, his eyes still closed, and he imagines it’s Kyle doing this to him.

His hands are a bit bigger but it’s not too much of a difference to throw him off this fantasy.

He can see him over him, his legs on Forde’s lap, his hand moving so slow – and Forde wants _more_. He would sport a focused expression, the one he usually wears when he’s thinking really hard about doing something well, and Forde would find it adorable, so much that he would lean over to kiss those pouty lips.

He even almost moves his head up before realizing that he would just meet the air. For a moment he’s thrown off but he falls into the same rhythm as before pretty quickly.

His breath has gotten faster and Forde arches on Kyle’s bed, his hand that doesn’t stop moving not even for a moment.

The more he continues, the closer to release he gets, but he’s also beginning to wonder whether he should get done with it or slow down and wait until Kyle comes back.

Even just imagining the face he’d make at such view is enough to make Forde feel both amused and somehow hornier.

Would he throw any kind of decency away and just take him right there right now?

He doesn’t have to wait for long to find out.

The door slams open and, even though he’s sure of who it is, Forde can’t help but to be startled. His eyes snap open and his entire body freezes, and he’s staring right at Kyle, who’s noticed immediately what’s going on.

There’s a long pause – and Forde isn’t sure if it’s actually that long or it just feels that way – then Kyle finally speaks, with a very deadpan tone:

\- … Am I interrupting something? -.

\- Oh, for the love of… Just close the door already! -.

Usually Forde isn’t this aggressive, but this is a peculiar situation; besides he doesn’t want to risk anyone walking on him while he’s in these conditions. This is a spectacle only for Kyle, who thankfully doesn’t waste time closing the door, even if for Forde he’s still moving too slow.

His steps echo through the room and soon Kyle has taken a sit on his own bed, beside Forde. His face doesn’t let any emotion transpire, but the fact already that he isn’t shouting at him about how indecent he is means a lot.

\- You just couldn’t wait, couldn’t you? -.

Does Kyle sound… amused? That certainly isn’t what Forde was expecting, but it could be much worse he reminds himself.

\- Care to give me a hand? -, he asks then, not missing the double meaning his words carry.

\- I don’t know, I do feel pretty tired after all… -.

\- Kyle, please… -, Forde whines, grabbing Kyle by the collar of his shirt to draw him closer. He needs him, he needs him so bad.

The other sighs, but his gaze is down, clearly entranced by what Forde is doing. He moans in relief when he feels Kyle’s hand shooing his own away, gripping at him with a touch that isn’t gentle at all, a touch that makes Forde shiver and moan and gods this is exactly what he needs right now…

\- All right. Just for you -.

Forde arches his back, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the sensation of Kyle jacking him off.

He doesn’t remember who begins the kiss, but soon their lips are locked against each other and he’s free to moan to his heart’s content as Kyle brings him closer and closer to the edge.

He even begins to rut against his hand, seeking more friction. He always acts like this: once he gets what he wants he always wants more.

What can he say? He’s greedy.

He can’t help the relief to wash through him as he’s hit by the orgasm. _Finally_.

Kyle’s movement have gotten frantic as he noticed how close the other was, wanting to speed this process up, and Forde still keeps bucking his hips, spilling himself on Kyle’s hand and on himself – he would hazily think only later that he has gotten his shirt dirty when he could’ve easily taken it off before starting this, but for now he doesn’t even think about it – and he stops only when his body begins to ache.

Kyle has also stopped, but he doesn’t say anything, content with observing Forde trying to get a grip on himself. Easier said than done.

His heart is still pounding in his chest and his ears whistle, but when Forde manages to open his eyes and focus on Kyle – who’s still over him – he smiles.

\- Thank you -, he mutters, and his smile gets even larger at the way Kyle furrows his brow. He always gets flustered about this kind of stuff.

\- Why are you thanking me? This isn’t something you thank people for -, he says in fact, and meanwhile he begins to kick his boots off, lying down on the bed beside Forde, an arm around his waist.

\- Leave now -, he says then, even though his voice is muffled by the cushion he landed on.

\- Aw, come on, Kyle! -, Forde replies, because yes, he might have invaded his bed, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have fun with it.

Besides, isn’t it a bit contradictory that, despite his words, his holding him down there? And how is he supposed to leave, then?

He turns on this side, a smirk on his face, as his hand ghosts against Kyle’s side.

\- You sure you don’t want anything? -, he whispers, right in his ear. He does get a bit of a reaction from Kyle, who shivers instinctively, but that’s about it. At least he turns to look at Forde.

\- ‘M tired -.

All right, he _does_ look tired, and he’s been working until just now, so maybe Forde should let him sleep. And when has _he_ ever rejected a chance to laze around and nap? That would be unheard of.

\- Well, I can’t exactly refuse you now, can’t I? -, he asks, continuing immediately with malicious tone, - It means I’ll return the favor tomorrow, so be ready for that -.

He hears Kyle chuckle at those words and he can’t help but to do the same. It’s not often that he gets to see this softer side of him and he wants to enjoy ever moment of it.

He leans over to plant a kiss at the top of Kyle’s head then, making himself comfortable on the bed, knowing that he won’t be leaving it any time soon.

\- Goodnight, Kyle -.

\- Goodnight Forde -.


End file.
